Rehearsal
by Buggirl999
Summary: What happens when Tweek forgets his clothes at home after rehearsal? M for badly made lemon. Sorry if it's awful my first fic.


I tried to walk home quickly. The play simply hadn't crossed my mind as I went to school this morning. This has been the first time in history that I, Tweek Tweak, have forgotten a task.

_Flashback from this morning_

"_Tweek, honey, have fun at school today!"_

"_Thanks Mom, I'm staying over at Craig's today so I won't come home."_

_My mother mumbled something I couldn't hear as I walked out._

_Flashback ends_

Ok, so Craig is just going to have to see me in costume. I almost slapped myself. Oh god. Craig was going to see me. In my costume. Gah! Why,why,why had I picked this part? Oh yeah, because Clyde had said the costume would look good on me. Fuck, why couldn't Bebe or Wendy have been picked instead? Through all of this I must have forgotten where I was going, and I looked up...

I was standing in front of Craig.

Craig's POV

I have no idea what I am looking at. I only know that it's the single most amazing thing I have ever seen since Tweek and I have been dating.

Tweek in a maid's costume.

And the way he was fidgeting with the dress turned me even more on, an almost impossible feat.

"GAH!" He screamed pulling his hair, " I'M SORRY CRAIG PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I WILL CHANGE RIGHT AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!"

I looked down at his shaking form and pulled him into a huge kiss. He threw his arms around my neck while our tongues fought for dominance.

TWEEK'S POV

Craig's lips tasted nice, a mix between coffee and cigarettes. He kissed down my neck and bit my ear, making me moan embarrassingly loudly.

"Cra-Craig" I moaned when he stopped and picked me up. Walking a a few feet before dropping me down on the couch.

He leaned over me and said, "So ,who's amazing idea was to put you in this outfit?"

There was no way I was going to be able to do anything more than stutter uselessly when Craig was looking at me so,so possessively. Craig seemed to know this because he just chuckled and kissed me up and down my neck again. "Well, whoever it was definitely deserves an award." He sucked my collarbone. More moaning.

"Cr-Craig, not there." He traced his lips softly down my stomach until the black frilly skirt got in the way. He growled impatiently, ripping off the treacherous silk. He tried to trail his lips on my now freed legs, but the stockings got in the way.

"How much crap does Token have to put on this thing?" He snarled tearing off the stockings.

"I-I thought it was suppose to be sexy," I said grinning, moaning (gasping) as he ravished my lips once again.

"Wipe that pretty little smirk off your face" he said, but it was a bit mumbled as he was currently occupied in simultaneously undoing the lace ties at the back while nipping my neck.

He threw off the rest of the dress, grinning at the sight of my now naked body. He then attacked my lips again, tongue exploring his territory, while taking off his own clothes. I had never seen someone so adept at multitasking.

There was then a huge bang as the door wooshed open.

"CRAIG, WE NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO SCHOOL." Clyde shouted as I gasped and screamed.

" Get the hell out of my room." Craig growled.

"But Craaiiiiiig!" Clyde wined.

"Now." Craig said menacingly as Clyde walked out mumbling.

I would've felt bad for him, if Craig's head hadn't disappeared between my legs the second the door closed.

"Craig, don't." I moaned as he licked the tip. It wasn't long before he took it all in his mouth completely. Right before I came he stopped. I whimpered at the lack of sensation.

Craig got up and searched his drawers. He found some lube and rubbed it on his fingers and my entrance. It wasn't long until Craig put one finger in my entrance, followed by two. He scissored and I moaned in pain and pleasure. He pulled them out and eased his length in.

I cried out in pain and he took my chin.

"I know, it will feel better soon." He whispered. I slowly got used to the feeling and said

"Move." He started with slow motions, but then got faster and harder until he hit the place that had my seeing stars.

"Craig." I moaned as he started pumping me.

"I'm about to..."

"Me...too" Craig moaned. I then came, screaming out his name.

Craig came soon after, deep inside me.

I curled up in his arms, and whispered

"I love you."

I think he said the same thing to me, but I was fast asleep.


End file.
